


The Kindness of Rebirth

by SpecterHawke



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Rating May Change, Rebirth, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterHawke/pseuds/SpecterHawke
Summary: BlackWarGreymon was created from Black Spires, created for the purpose of fighting and destroying. Yet he questioned it and the purpose of his existence, which ended with him sacrificing himself to help the DigiDestined to protect the Digital World.The years passed and he's now awakened, but from a DigiEgg to one of the newest DigiDestined in another reality, restarting his life as Zurumon. Perhaps with this group, he will learn more about the existence the Agumon tried to teach him about so many years ago.





	1. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In utter silence and darkness, BlackWarGreymon has a chance to think a bit till someone comes in.

' _Cold...._ ' For so many years, that's all he felt. ' _So... Cold.._.' How many years has it been really? It's hard to say... Time always seemed to be changing.

_"My strength is my final gift to you, my friends. I will seal the Highton View Terrace gate with my own body."_

That's right... ' _I sacrificed myself... So my creator couldn't get into the Digital World... To stop the virus from getting in..._ ' He started to reflect on the past and the events that lead him here. Then, he heard a voice. Faint, but he could vaguely make it out.

"You have aided the world. You found your purpose then when you had to reason to help..."

' _Azulongmon?... What is he doing here?_ '

"BlackWarGreymon. For your aid, I am granting you a new purpose. A new life." The voice spoke, fading.

' _Wait! I don't understand! What do you mean a new life?!_ ' He tried to call out, but his voice couldn't reach, and Azulongmon was already long gone, leaving the Digimon lost to his thoughts.

A new life? A new purpose? What does it mean? Would he be brought back, like he was before? Just to wander about again until he found it, still the full BlackWarGreymon? So many questions flew about in his head that he didn't notice the changes right away. 

' _What is this?_ ' He felt a change. The cold was slowly starting to go away.

' _It's... Warm? It's.. it's closing in on me?!_ ' For once, he started to fear, the void he was trapped in started to close in around him, confining him further and further in until there was a faint light around him, soft voices could be heard, slowly growing louder until...

"Shut up, it's hatching!" A girl's voice could be heard. The light eased and slowly, he opened his eyes, looking up at the girl.

"Who... Are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea spawned to me when I finished Adventure 2. I fell in love with this precious boy and he needs love and protection. The characters are inspired by me and my friends and our shared love of Digimon. This is mostly written in my free time at work or when I'm bored. I hope you all enjoy and see you in the next chapter!


	2. Zurumon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackWarGreymon finally wakes up, taking a look up and realizing that things have changed and he's not the form he once was and there is a mysterious stranger.

"Who... Are you?" Both him and the girl asked, staring each other down.

"How come you're much bigger than me?!" He squeaked, ' _Squeaked? What happened to my voice?!_ ' Instead of his much deeper voice, it was much more closer to a child!

"I'm I supposed to be smaller than a little yellow blob?" The girl blinked her blue eyes, tilting her head, as loose strands of red hair fell in front of her face.

"LITTLE YELLOW BLOB?!? MY NAME IS ZURUMON!" ' _Zurumon?_ ' He stopped screaming in shock, thinking. That didn't sound right, but at the same time, it was. He was supposed to be BlackWarGreymon! But this girl was calling him a yellow blob and he shouted he was 'Zurumon'...

"Zurumon?" She quirked an eyebrow. Her eyes scanning him over. Then she smiled, "Well! My name Is Annabelle! It's nice to meet you!" She started to giggle, shifting how she sat on the floor.

' _She's taking this oddly well.._.' He looked at her more curiously. "Annabelle... Can you tell me how I got here?" He tilted his head a bit, but it was a bit hard to tell. She nodded, "Yeah. It was kinda like the other night or something. I was just playing a game on my phone before bed, and then next I know, this massive ostrich egg falls out of it and hits me in the face!"

This gave Zurumon a bit of a chuckle.

"Don't laugh! It hurt! I almost woke my dad up! Anyways, so I move it and then I get it warm and comfortable cause it's an egg, you gotta keep it warm or something." She gestured to the makeshift egg nest he was sitting in, made out of a few pillows, blankets, and a cat bed.

"Few days later to now and here you are." She leaned down a bit more, gently poking his head, "OW!!" She quickly pulled back, looking at her index finger. It was slightly burned. "Stay here, alright?" She jumped up, not even waiting for a response as she girl ran out.

He tilted his head a bit more, even more confused. ' _So... I hatched from an egg?_ ' He started to think a bit more, ' _Wait... A DigiEgg?'_  He started to look around, though not finding any remnants of any sort of normal egg. ' _This can't be real, can it?_ '

"No, it very much is." Another person spoke up, causing him to jump.

"Who's there?!" He looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Over here and up." The voice spoke again, calling him over to look at the TV that sat up on the dress. A pixilated man with brown hair started to wave.

"Who are you?!" Zurumon started to growl, glaring at him.

"Don't worry. I'm here at Azulongmon's request." the pixel figure began to smile as best he could, trying to ease the newly hatched Digimon a bit, "My name is Gennai. I was sent here to keep an eye on you and help these DigiDestined if the need arises."

"I don't understand. Why would Azulongmon have to send someone?"

"Well, in this world, Digimon don't exist outside of the world of cartoons and games." Gennai started to explain, "But much like the original world we came from, it's still very much in danger."

"Of what?"

"We're not sure..."

"Then why prepare them if you don't know the threat?"

Gennai's sprite shifted in a sigh, "So they're ready for whatever it is comes. This way, the new destined can learn their partners so it's not thrust upon them from nowhere."

Zurumon went quiet, thinking more on it, only to be pulled back from his thoughts, "Okay, so no touching the yellow blob." Annabelle mumbled, coming back into her room. He looked back up, Gennai was gone from the screen, leaving it at the loading screen of some sort of video game.

"He's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Annabelle went back and sat on the floor by him.

' _I didn't mean to say that out loud!_ ' "Oh! Uh... A character on your screen is gone?" ' _I hope she buys that...._ '

She looked back up, "Huh... I guess Shunto got offline when I didn't respond to him." She shrugged, turning the console off. "I'll worry about it later. Right now, you're probably hungry, huh?" She smiled, "So, what can I feed you?"

Zurumon let go of a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, "Uhh... I don't know?" He shifted a bit more, "I guess whatever you can feed me?"

"Alright! Breakfast it is!" She laughed, jumping up, "Come on, Zurumon. I'll need a taste tester!"


	3. Breakfast at Annabelle's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, Zurumon tries to get to know Annabelle while she cooks, until people start showing up at her door.

Zurumon had managed to hop up onto the counter beside the stove, watching as Annebelle began to cook.

"So... How come you're not scared of me? Or even surprised I'm here?" He asked, trying to make some sort of conversation with this supposed DigiDestined. If what Gennai said was true, then that means she must be his partner. He was rather impressed on how calm she was about this.

"Why would I be?" She asked, "After all, Eanjeal made a point before when we watched the cartoons about Digimon. Anyone who's seen a Digimon can meet the DigiDestined thing. Watching the cartoon and playing the games count and can make us that." She stated, jumping as some of it popped. She moved quickly, pulling it from the pan and onto the paper towels. Then moved onto cracking eggs into the pan now.

"That is a rather odd thought." He stated, tilting his head a bit.

"It's Eanjeal. He's always been kinda weird."

"So do you think he might be one then?"

"One what?" She looked back at him, quirking and eyebrow as she continued cooking the eggs, scrambling them up in the pan.

"A DigiDestined?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Zurumon." She chuckled. "I mean, I guess? Right now, I'm just thinking this is some kind of dream."

"A dream?"

"Yeah. You know. When you sleep, it's like living in a moment of something happen but it isn't real."

He quirked his head a bit more, "You're a strange being..."

"Says the little yellow blob." Annabelle stuck her tongue out at him, then laughed a bit, "But if this is a dream, I don't really want to wake up. The idea of my own Digimon. Well, I guess any kid would want that." She smiled even more, especially with all the potential you could do!" She went in to try and poke him again, but stopped, looking at the bandaged index finger, "But then again..."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you this isn't actually dream?"

"I mean, you DID hurt me and it hurt like hell. But it wouldn't be the first time I felt pain in my dreams." She stated.

"What would it take for you to believe it being real?" Zurumon asked, more so out of a curiosity. She kept cooking, a bit deep in her thought, "Huh... Not sure... Typically I don't have these kinda dreams where I do stuff like this. Or talk to a burning slime ball."

"And you've decided to change the insults?"

"I don't mean it to insult, just what you are. How else would you want me to describe you?"

"Not a yellow blob or a slime ball." He glared up at her, "How would you like it if I called your Strange Being?" She just shrugged, "Eh. I'm used to it."

At that moment, there was a rapid level of knocking, "ANNAH!!!" A boy screeched on the other side of the door, "ANNAH! OPEN DA DOOR!"

"Jesus!" She jumped, moving the pan away from the burner. "Zurumon, stay there." She spoke softly. She then sighed, going to open the front door, "What?" She groaned, rubbing her eyes, "I'm busy..."

"I got an egg!" He snapped, holding a DigiEgg to her face.

"Okay? So how did you lay it?"

"I didn't LAY it! It came out of the TV!" He stated, "My Xbox turned off and then this fricking egg flies out at me and hits me in the gut!"

"Shunto... Is this one of those anime things?"

"NO!!! That's SHIRO'S thing!" He snapped, going into her house.

"You're still HEAVILY Japanese."

"Because I am Japanese! But why would I imagine a giant ostrich egg hitting me in the gut?!"

"I don't know? Because behold my stand or something?"

"Or he's another DigiDestined." Zurumon suggested slugging his way in.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A DIGIMON?!?"

"Shunto... Just... Just go get the others..." She grumbled, rubbing the bridge of her nose.


End file.
